


Faster than Lightning, Louder than Thunder, and Stronger than the Quake in my Heart

by TheBizarreKaar



Series: knksummer2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Have a Different Sensei (Naruto), Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Team Bonding, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, knksummer, knksummer2020, knksummerfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar
Summary: Naruto travels back in time and becomes a sensei...to his sensei?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Obito & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: knksummer2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846000
Comments: 30
Kudos: 292





	1. Glass Heart

Naruto stumbled, disoriented as he was engulfed in a bright light, blinding him. He couldn't make out the simple features of the landscape in front of him. His temporary blindness subsided after awhile, a shocking revelation causing his jaw to drop in panic. He was no longer in his village. He mentally painted the village he remembered and compared it to the various residences and shops that he saw. The lay of the land was impossibly the same yet nothing was as the current view he had was mirrored.

He was on a midnight trip to Ichiraku's, happy thoughts playing in his mind about an upcoming diplomatic mission to Suna before he turned the corner. Where the ramen shop stood a trick of the light which made him feel like something wasn't quite right in the atmosphere. And his suspicions ended up being correct. A foreign ninja came out of nowhere and cast some kind of displacement jutsu.

He turned to look up at the Hokage Mountain and he had to physically hide his complete shock at what he found. Only three stone faces. His father was nowhere to be seen. And no Tsunade or Kakashi-sensei in sight. He stepped back in denial and forced himself to run. Run as far as his legs would take him and as long as his lungs burned before they gave out.

He passed civilians returning home for the evening, children being picked up from the playground he distinctly remembered was much larger in size. He gasped for air, yet still continued forward until he reached the only place he could think of. Training ground three. Still as he remembered, minus the extent of field damage. There was still one other thing missing and he couldn't put a finger on it so he let it go. He dropped down in front of the three logs, leaning against the center one. Nostalgia filled him and he punched the ground repeatedly wishing it was all a bad dram.

A rustle sounded behind him and he jumped to his defense, turning to find a small dark haired boy wearing goggles. Familiar goggles. And an extremely familiar face. **_Obito_.** He could have cried, except he had a kunai pointed straight at him and he immediately was on guard. "Who are you? You don't look familiar?"

Naruto sighed and started shaking off the dirt from his attire before extending a hand in a friendly greeting. "I'm new to the village, the name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya." Obito looked up at him in question, skeptical but he ultimately accepted his gesture and smiled brightly in return. "Obito Uchiha! I'm the next hokage, don't you forget it."

Naruto smiled fondly, he had seen Obito's memories but living in the moment was nice too. It made him happy to finally hear those words again. "Say, what's a kid like you doing out past curfew? Training for something?" Obito frowned and made a sour face, having been reminded about the next day. "Tomorrow is graduation day and I'll finally be on a genin squad. I'm just polishing my awesome skills, so don't get any crazy ideas."

Naruto rubbed at his chin in thought, trying to piece together the timeline. "Oh? I bet I can guess who your teammates will be? How about it?" Obito squinted his eyes at him dubiously before he pointed a finger at him. "No way! You're just trying to make me think you do. Besides aren't you new to the village, so how would you know?"

Naruto flinched when he remembered he had actually said that. He sighed and raised his shoulders in defense. "Well, you got me. It's getting pretty late. Know of any place I could stay for the night?" Obito frowned and shook his head.

"Oh, well thanks anyways." Naruto waved at Obito before retracing his steps and heading in the direction of the Hokage's estate. It was hard to find the right route considering he kept confusing the way his feet led him through the new yet old roads and streets. And finally. He was at the doorstep yet...he forgot something important. He wasn't wearing his shinobi headband and the way the security detail was eyeing him, he probably looked really suspicious.

"Stop. What's your business with our hokage?" Naruto didn't recognize either ninja and scrambled to find a believable excuse to pass through without causing a scene. But before he could open his mouth a familiar voice echoed behind him. "He's with me. I told you to let me know when you arrived in the village, Naruto. C'mon let's go."

Naruto felt his heart almost stop when his _father_ called him by his name. Minato grabbed him by his shoulder and led him through the two guards. Naruto waited with baited breath until they were out of earshot. "Now, Naruto, before I decide your fate, why don't you try to explain to me what you think you're doing?" Naruto swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.

"How did you--?" Minato sighed before hardening his gaze at him. "I was observing Obito Uchiha train when you showed up and introduced yourself. Afterwards, I followed you to make sure you didn't cause any disruption to the village."

Naruto made a simple nod at the answer and braced himself. He was about to drop a bomshell.

"So you're telling me...that you're from a different time, the future to be exact?" Minato raised an eyebrow, challenging Naruto's explanation. Despite the incredibility of the situation he had no doubt that Naruto was telling the truth. Yet he wanted to see for himself how he'd react, to test the future generation of shinobi.

Naruto shrugged and crossed his arms casually behind his head, as if time traveling was a common occurrence. "That's what it looks like I guess. I mean where I'm from you're already--" he paused in his answer unsure if he should reveal that particular bit of info. He might change stuff in the future or something.

Minato carefully looked him over noticing the uncanny resemblance the boy had to himself. They were eerily similar in appearance, sharing hair as well as eye color. He mulled over the name as well. It was strikingly familiar but he couldn't place it very well.

"What's our relation? It's too much of a coincidence that we look alike." Naruto stiffened at the blunt question and debated whether he should answer truthfully. He always valued honesty, but this seemed like a situation where it might be necessary to omit the truth. But then again, he had another chance at talking to his father, _alive_ and not distracted amidst the chaos of war. He decided to be honest, despite the sudden voice in his head scolding him, sounding a bit like Kakashi-sensei.

"I'm...I'm your son." Naruto shyly spoke and Minato barely heard it before he pulled the boy into a soul-crushing hug because the look of pure sadness on Naruto's face hurt him deeply. "I don't know exactly what you went through, but please don't cry." Naruto felt rough thumbs wiping at tears he hadn't noticed were falling.

Once Naruto calmed himself down enough, Minato felt it was the best course of action he led Naruto to the Third hokage. Naruto felt his heart hammering in his chest, it'll be like seeing ghosts all over again. The door opened to reveal a much younger version of the memory of the man he came to know as his surrogate grandfather. He clutched at his chest when it ached a deep hollow feeling where his heart should be.

"Ahh, Minato? Did you get to know your students properly? That young Kakashi is quite a stubborn child, I hope you can give him some much needed guidance...And who is this? A relative of yours?" Hiruzen looked up from the scroll he was reading to see a strange copy of Minato.

"Sir, we have a bit of a situation. It seems we have quite the visitor. Meet Naruto, my future son." Minato smiled proudly, a supportive hand on Naruto's shoulder. Hiruzen blinked before he chuckled, standing and moving to greet the young ninja. "It's a pleasure Naruto, it seems you've had quite the journey." He glanced down at his bandaged hand and took the chance to offer him a seat. "I can see the will of fire burns brightly in you. I'm pleased that Konoha has raised a fine ninja such as yourself."

Naruto moved to make himself comfortable on a cushioned bench and Minato trailed behind him in awe. "It's thanks to...anyways I don't know why I'm here right now, and I don't have a place to stay either or how long I'll be here and I don't know if telling you this will cause problems in the future but..." Naruto rambled and Minato placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, stopping his word vomit.

"Calm down there. I have a spare futon you can borrow, besides I'm not going to throw my only son out onto the streets now, am I? And we will cross that bridge when we come to it. If all goes well tomorrow consider it an official mission of team seven." Minato smiled gently at him and Naruto felt more at ease knowing his father was being so...well, fatherly.

"Tomorrow? Oh right team assignments...that almost slipped my mind." Naruto looked curiously between the sudden smiling faces between Minato and the Third. "Say, have you had students of your own before? I mean I'm sure I'll need some help at some point, considering we're seriously low on manpower and Kiri and Iwa are still breathing down our necks. Of course we'll need to properly observe your skills on the field before we can officially issue you a title but the offer still stands." Naruto's eyes widened comically at the prospect.

"But I don't know how long I'll be here? Wouldn't that cause an issue?" Minato shrugged in response. "That's why I'm offering you a position as my temporary replacement. It'll be fine, don't worry over it too much. Now I'm sure we've all had enough excitement for one day, but let's head to one of our training grounds so I can assess your abilities. Professor, are you coming as well?"

Hiruzen hummed in response, trailing behind them eagerly. It wasn't everyday the heir of one of his most loyal shinobi popped into existence. As a fresh adult it seems like and surely he's had quite the lifestyle to obtain such a severe injury to his right arm. He was curious to know how he would fair against the infamous Yellow Flash.


	2. Remedy for a Broken Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father-son bonding time. And a little Kurama cameo.

The sun was just starting to rise and Naruto was surprised that instead of heading to any of the official locations meant for assessing one's abilities he was led to a simple training ground. Though to be fair neither the Third nor his father had any idea of just how powerful he was. Anything beyond the rasengan would surely cause extreme damage to the surrounding landscape. That limited his repertoire down to just a few ninjutsu and some heavy taijustu. And maybe sage mode. If he was up for it.

"Before we begin, do you have anything you want to share?" Minato asked, flexing his hands to ready himself for the spar. He would be lying if he didn't say he was more than excited right now. Naruto paused, thinking hard on that question. Should he tell him about Kurama? Would it even get that far?

' _Leave it a surprise, it wouldn't be any fun revealing all of our tricks on the first hit.'_

"I think I'll wait until after for you to meet him." Minato gave a puzzling look over his shoulder to meet the Third's gaze, who also wore a confused look. Who was Naruto referring to? "Alright then. Whenever you're ready, Naruto."

Minato blinked and stared at an empty field. He wasn't expecting that and stumbled backwards when he braced his arms against a barrage of heavy kicks. He retaliated be grabbing one of Naruto's legs and swinging him back in the opposite direction. Naruto bounced off of a tree branch and threw kunai at him as a distraction.

Meanwhile he had summoned fifty clones and hid among them. Minato stared in awe at the sheer number and Hiruzen himself was impressed. His mentor Tobirama the Second hokage was the originator of that jutsu. One had to have a large enough chakra reserve to be able to use that jutsu safely. Interesting.

Minato carefully observed the clones and tried to predict where Naruto would attack from. What he was not expecting was his own jutsu aimed straight at him. Although he wasn't in too much of a shock, he easily bypassed the trajectory and instead blocked Naruto's aim and rolled over his back to land on the opposite side.

Naruto knew the spar wasn't going to be easy. But all his father was doing was defending himself. He wanted to see the same fire behind his eyes like that in the war. Maybe because he didn't have half of Kurama sealed inside of him, it wouldn't be the same. Either way though Naruto was having... _fun_.

Minato noticed the clones creeping up on him and dispelled them in quick succession. Upon doing so he lost track of the original Naruto admist the chaos. He heard the telltale sound of shuriken whipping through the air and lunged his unique kunai to counter them. He used Hiraishin to grab it in midair and threw it again into the center of a tree a little out of the way. That's when he noticed a lone clone sitting in a strange pose sitting directly beneath said tree. _Odd._

Naruto smirked. He knew if he made it obvious where his clone was he'd distract his father long enough so that he wouldn't focus on this next part. He had transformed a clone into a shuriken previously and dispelled his transformation the second Minato made the mistake of looking away.

His clone grabbed him around the middle and clone after another grabbed their ankles to make a makeshift ladder, using their momentum to slam Minato into the ground. Minato crouched in a small crater and rubbed at a spot on the corner of his mouth, a smile lighting up his face. "You have quite the imagination son. I'll admit I didn't see that coming, and I have a strong feeling you're holding back on me. Maybe I should up my anty and pull all the stops this time." Minato stood fully and punched his fist into his palm.

Every single one of Naruto's shadow clones dispelled, including the one meditating. Naruto felt sage mode activate and immediately sensed the numerous chakra signatures surrounding the field. Their spar seemed to have attracted quite the audience. He recognized quite a few, though they were much weaker than he remembered.

"Prepare yourself, Naruto." Minato took his special kunai and placed it in his mouth. And then tightened his headband with a glint in his eye. Naruto smirked, yes this was exactly what he preferred. Not a practice match but an actual mock battle.

Naruto closed his eyes and calmed his breathing, waiting for the perfect moment to make his move. He could sense Minato rushing towards him in a flash. But he still had one move up his sleeve. He really didn't want to use Kurama for a little stunt like this but they had an audience and Naruto wanted to move them away from the crowd. Before Minato could make contact Naruto merged his sage mode with Kurama's chakra, and used his speed to transport them several miles away.

Minato stood bewildered when they stopped, looking up at Naruto with wild eyes. "N-Naruto?! Are you actually _glowing?_ " Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. He forgot that most people forgot about that fact during battles when it was clear his appearance wasn't just for show. "Yes dad, I never understood why I glow when I have Kurama's chakra cloak on but I don't really pay attention to it when I'm fighting."

Minato just stared at Naruto, unmoving before a huge smile broke out on his face and he started laughing hysterically. "My son is amazing! Naruto how are you doing that? What kind of jutsu is it?" Naruto grew quiet and a somber shadow passed over his face. Kurama's cloak faded away and all that was left was a depressed Naruto. It wasn't Minato's fault he didn't know. After all this was the past before he was born. Probably even before him and his mom ended up married.

"It's not a jutsu or anything like that. It's only Kurama. He is as much me as I am him now. Especially after everything we've been through together." Minato's smile faltered into a concerned grimace and he could only imagine what kind of thoughts were going through Naruto's head as he hung his head in modesty. "You've mentioned that name quite alot. Who is Kurama?"

Naruto stilled at the very expected question. How should he explain this? It was probably best to start at the beginning. But which beginning? The day that Kurama and the other tailed beasts were born? Or the day that Minato sealed Kurama inside of him.

_'Naruto. Switch places with me. I'll explain everything.'_

"Minato, You haven't aged a bit since the last I've seen you. Though I guess in this timeline we haven't had the chance to meet yet. I want you to do me one favor before you decide to freak out. Listen until the end. That is all I ask." Kurama's voice growled through Naruto's mouth and Minato was shocked to say the least. This was not what he was expecting at all. He looked into the red slitted eyes of his son and shivered at a familiar fear that ran up his spine.

Minato nodded slowly and Kurama took that as his cue to move on to the tale of the Sage of Six Paths.

Minato listened intently though had already heard a majority of this story beforehand in his youth. Then came the point in the story that would either make or break the Namikaze.

"As you already know, Naruto is your biological son. What you don't know however is the darkness that surrounds the day of his birth. I will only give you a few details to clear up some of the confusion but it's best we don't meddle too much right now into the affairs of the past." Minato nodded in quiet acceptance.

"On the night of October 10th, Kushina Uzumaki gave birth to Naruto. As the jinchuriki of myself, the Nine-tailed fox, the seal weakened immensely during the strain of childbirth and a masked man used that to his advantage to unseal me and put me under the control of his visual prowess. He set me on a rampage to destroy Konoha and her people. Minato, you tried everything in you power to stop us, though you forgot one important thing. You may have stopped me, but you also left Naruto alone in the world to defend himself. And let me tell you, humans are disgusting creatures."

Minato's shock was minor to the other emotions he felt. Rage at his past self for putting his own barely born infant through all of that. Sorrow, disgust, and a deep ache where he knew his heart should be, but it looks like it was proven he didn't have one. There was one question that hadn't been answered but the situation spoke volumes for itself. "Tell me I didn't use it. Tell me I'm wrong. _Please._ " Minato was shaking as if he couldn't contain himself. Nothing prepared him for the answer he knew was coming.

The silence was deafening and Minato sobbed. "I'm so sorry Naruto. So sorry that I put you through all of that. Oh my god what did I think I was doing? I shouldn't have tried to be a hero. I'm the furthest thing from a hero. What have I done?" Minato was rambling now and Kurama watched him with sad eyes, relinquishing his possession on Naruto's body.

"You did the best you could. Sure my childhood wasn't the best growing up, but I made a family out of my friends and precious people. I don't regret anything because my path is what shaped me into who I am today. So thank you for giving me the chance to live back then." Naruto gave Minato a soft gentle grin and moved to crush him into a hug. Minato sobbed even more as he returned the embrace and he made sure to pour every ounce of affection and love into his hug.

He vowed to give Naruto all the attention he deserved back then. He had a lot of lost time to catch up on.


	3. Sneak Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little sneak peek at a little comic thing I'm doing for the Minato & Naruto hug scene.

The scene where Kurama is talking.


	4. The Bell Retrieval Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto meets the team and reminisces about his younger days.

"We should head back Naruto, before Lord Third thinks you've done away with me." Minato wiped at his dried tears, feeling drained of all his energy. He gave Naruto a final pat on the head and gave him a strained smile. "Hang on tight." He held out his arm for his son to grab onto, Naruto gave him a questioning look but grabbed his arm anyways and gasped when the world twisted and bent in seconds before they were landing firmly on the tree that Minato marked earlier. Minato rescued the kunai from it's embedded place in the bark and they both jumped down from the tree to find a roar of mumurs and applause welcoming them.

"Nice of you to finally join us again. I take it your assessment went well Minato?" Hiruzen puffed on his pipe quietly observing the two before him. He witnessed a fairly small portion of the fight before Naruto used whatever jutsu that was, to transport them away to a different location. Still Naruto displayed cunning tactics on the field as well as quite the unique array of ninjutsu at his disposal. There was of course the shadow clones and what he was sure was a rendition of Minato's Hiraishin.

"Yes sir. His stamina and agility are off the charts. And it pains me to say it but he bested me with speed as well. He is my son after all." Minato nudged Naruto's shoulder a bit and Naruto blushed at the praise. He nodded his head modestly and locked his eyes on the Third's. A calm acceptance shifting behind his gaze. "Very well. Naruto as of today you are a jounin of the Hidden Leaf Village. Come to the tower on your way back to collect your uniform. I look forward to seeing what you can teach our next generation." At that Hiruzen smiled and made his way back towards the center of town.

"Naruto, how would you like to grab a bite to eat before we head off and meet your students? I'm sure you must be starving after all that exercise." Minato asked unbeknownst to him how much of an opportunity he offered and Naruto's eyes lit up. "Can we get ramen?" Minato agreed and they bypassed the crowd of onlookers to head in the direction of Ichiraku's.  
_____

It was surreal to see Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. She was no older than four and though she was so young it was impossible to mistake her for anyone else with her staple white bandana. She was all smiles and cheerful banter as the duo ate their lunch in a peaceful air. Teuchi couldn't contain himself when him and Minato doted over their children together, much to Naruto's embarrassment. Though secretly he was trying not to get too emotional over the fact.

They were currently on their way towards the hokage tower when Naruto saw Obito out of the corner of his eye. He was walking in the opposite direction of the marketplace with bags of all shapes and sizes covering his body with an elderly woman walking next to him, grateful for the respite. Naruto smiled warmly, Obito had a big heart when he was younger it seemed.

"Ne, Dad? Can we make a detour real quick?" Minato stopped and gave him a questioning smile, flicking his eyes towards Obito in understanding. "Sure why not." They made their way over towards the young Uchiha and before he knew it he was released of all the heavy weight. He looked up in surprise to find two blonde men, one extremely familiar. "You!" Naruto smiled brightly and ignored his outburst in deference to walk away splitting the bags in half with Minato.

"H-hey, wait up! I can carry something too!" Obito huffed in frustration while the two jounin laughed, though they each gave him a bag. The three made their way with the elder and it took much less time than Obito probably guessed and soon they were retracing their steps towards the Hokage estate.

They waved at the guards from the day before and Obito gulped as he walked past them, close on Naruto's heels. Naruto and Minato were deep in a discussion about students when Obito hissed through his teeth. He almost forgot about the meeting! He went to turn around to dash back out the door when he yelped in surprise. Naruto grabbed the back of his jacket, choking him.

"Don't worry Obito. You won't be that late, trust me." Naruto's eyes sparkled with something he didn't quite understand and then it hit him. He was being teased for something he wasn't even sure he knew about.

Obito fought to stay silent when he was jerked through the doors of the Third's office. Hiruzen looked up at the visitors and stood from his desk. "Ah, Naruto. Here for your uniform I presume? Wait one moment." He summoned one of his ANBU and took the standard issued uniform set and the headband, holding it out for Naruto to take. Naruto took them graciously but made a discreet frown at the lack of orange. "Oh, thanks." Naruto strained a smile and Minato nudged him with his elbow and gave him a questioning look. Naruto shook his head. He'll tell him about it later when they weren't pressed for time. "And I see you've already found Obito. You might want to change quickly Naruto. Or You'll end up late for the meeting with your other students."

Obito looked between the three adults in the room and then the bundle of clothing in Naruto's hands. "What!?" He screamed clutching the sides of his head in disbelief. Naruto was going to be his teacher? Who were his other teammates? Did he actually really know who was going to be on the team yeasterday? And Obito clearly dismissed him, thinking he was just a random visitor. He was so screwed, barely even made genin and already messed up. At this rate he'll be sent back to the academy before he even had his first mission.

Naruto could see how overworked Obito was getting and had to stifle a laugh at how familiar the feeling was. Somehow knowing what was going through his head, Naruto placed a forgiving hand on Obito's head and ruffled his hair absentmindedly. "No need to think so hard. I told you to trust me didn't I?" Obito looked up in cautious hope to find Naruto smiling blindlingly bright. It left a wake of warmth in his chest that he would normally associate with Rin.

"I'll be quick and then we can go meet the others, okay?" He asked as if he were asking for Obito's permission. It startled him, thinking that anyone would look to him for direction. He may have been exuberant in his claims to be hokage one day. But that and this were two totally different things. He nodded shyly with a soft noise and earned another ruffle of his hair.

Naruto met Minato's eyes briefly and jolted at the fondness that he found on his face. He didn't know if he would ever get used to that. He walked off to one of the restrooms and donned his uniform. He looked himself over in the mirror and stared vacantly at the headband before sighing and tying the blue fabric around his head. He wondered if he could have a tailor customize the fabric so that it would be longer like he was used to. He barely recognized the figure looking back at him. He looked almost identical to Minato save for his whiskers and arm. Even his hair was almost as long, he had been meaning to cut it, his bangs covering his eyes annoyingly.

He nodded and left to find Minato and Obito when he ran into a very brooding _familiar_ dark aura. He looked up in shock to find Danzo of all people standing in front of him. "Oh, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going? Are you okay?" He asked as politely as he could muster without licking the guy's shoes. Danzo just narrowed his eyes menacingly and manouvred his way around him without a second's thought. Before he disappeared around the corner however he spoke in a low disgruntled voice.

"Hiruzen may have welcomed you into the village with open arms, but you won't blind me boy. I have eyes and ears all over the village, I'll find out what you're story is." And with that he was gone and Naruto felt less threatened by him than before. Because he knew the face behind that mask he portrayed. After many attempts on Naruto's side, Sasuke finally caved and told Naruto about one of his many dark deeds, the execution of one traitorous elder.

Shaking himself from such thoughts he continued on his way to meet his father and student. They were waiting patiently, though there was a hint of something mischievous in Minato's smile. He saluted to the Third before latching onto both of their arms when he whisked them away with his Hiraishin.

Obito looked around in awe finding the entrance of the forest awaiting them in place of the hokage's office. And there stood two familiar faces, though Naruto's breath hitched at finding such a smaller version of his own sensei. He knew that he would be there, just didn't seem to want to believe it. "Hmph, is the world ending? You're on time for once idiot." That haughty attitude conjured forth haunting memories for Naruto, reminding him of a lonely teen Sasuke and his quest for vengeance. He frowned and walked over to the silver haired boy and lowered himself to be eye level with him. Kakashi blinked at the breach of his personal space and staggered backwards. Naruto simply eye-smiled at him and brought his hands up to strike.

Kakashi in return shifting himself away from the blonde with a defensive position guarding himself for the impending attack. Naruto giggled and brought him in for a hug, ruffling his hair adoringly, smiling at the cold attitude. "Who the hell are you! Get off me!" Kakashi squirmed in dismay and pleaded for anyone to rescue him with his eyes. Though they went ignored instead. Minato cleared his throat and addressed the four in front of him.

"As of today Naruto will be your sensei in my place. And Naruto, though I think you might know them already by now, this is Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara, and....Kakashi Hatake, your students." Rin smiled and turned to greet Naruto, but found herself instead wishing for Kakashi's safety. "Um, Naruto-sensei...is he okay?

Naruto looked down to find Kakashi foaming at the mouth and nose. "Ahaha...oops." Naruto leaned him against one of the trees and shamefully rubbed the back of his neck. "That jerk can't even handle a hug! How lame is that!" Obito was laughing hysterically rolling on the ground and holding his stomach in pain. Rin narrowed her eyes at him and frowned. "That's not very nice Obito." And was that a kick in the teeth. It's always about Kakashi. Obito went quiet and rubbed at himself to erase the feeling of lead in his stomach.

"Alright, while we wait for Kakashi, I'll explain what we'll be doing today. Do you see this?" Minato held up a two bells. Each on its own red string and waited for everyone to acknowledge them. Even Kakashi had already come to and he nodded as well. Minato handed one of them to Naruto and they shared a looked of understanding. Naruto gleefully cackled to himself. He will make Kakashi suffer like he did to him all those years ago. "Dad wait a minute can I add something to heighten the stakes?" Minato quirked an eyebrow but waved a hand to let him continue. "As you can see there are only two bells. Which means-"

Kakashi cut him off. "Which means one of us won't make the team. Well am I right?" Naruto sighed. Mini-Kakashi was such a pain. "If you would let me finish...whoever gets a bell..." Naruto smiled at Obito wondering if he had the knack for learning hands-on like he did as a kid.

All three student leaned forward in interest, even Minato was curious as well. "Will receive individual training from me. And not just any old training, I happen to know secret techniques from certain clans, I have knowledge about medical jutsu and stuff and I know all about summons and sensors, as well as teaching yourself new jutsu. Whaddya say?" Naruto wasn't expecting such enthusiasm when everyone especially his own dad agreed and gave him a supportive pat on the back.

Kakashi stood from the ground pointing at himself proudly. "I'm going to get one of those bells. And you'll have train me to become stronger, I won't lose to those two weaklings." Obito shot him a glare. "Hey you take that back you asshole!" Naruto strained a smile at the familiar words. He'll have to beat that ego out of him. And hopefully bring the team together in the process. He sighed when he noticed how offended Obito got. It was like looking into the past and he could cringe at the thought. They got on together like water and oil. Just like Sasuke and him. But friendly rivalry and the will of fire made them family once they got past their indiscretions. These two just need a little push in the right direction.

He wouldn't let Obito become a shell of a person hellbent on clingling to delusions of a utopian future. He wouldn't let Kakashi become a martyr, shackled to the guilt of dying loved ones. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let Rin die uselessly protecting the village against a mistaken threat when he had the sole means to teach her how wrong that statement was. Hopefully it wouldn't get that far. But being prepared is always good.

He put his hands casually behind his head. "Come and get it then. I _dare_ you." His eyes were narrowed mischievously, giving him a foxlike grin. And Kakashi smirked, bravado making it's way through his body, adrenaline like lightning dancing in his veins. He pulled out a kunai from his thigh holster and took an offensive stance.

_Let the lesson begin._


End file.
